ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey Duck (2017)
"If it's not in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, then it's not a thing.'' - Huey[Source]' '''Hubert "Huey" Duck is the main protagonist in Ducktales and is one of Donald Duck's nephews. Description The oldest of the three nephews (by three seconds), he is often called upon to be "The Brains." He LOVES being a triplet, is the consummate Junior Woodchuck, and often finds himself scrambling to find logical solutions to the completely illogical. Ever the explorer, Huey is always eager to test his mettle and may one day earn his Adventurer's Merit Badge. Appearance Huey is a small white 12 year old duck with a red shirt and red cap on his head. Personality Huey is a smart "by the book" guy (specifically the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book). Huey is intelligent, resourceful and precarious boy scout. Huey is the most mature of the triplets but he is still be troublesome like his brothers yet he stands out by being a duck of strategy. Huey also comes off as "nerdy" as he is shown to enjoy science; in discovery, books, modern inventions and more. His own brother Louie has call him nerdy yet he is proud of it, shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians. Huey is also down to earth and loves being a junior woodchuck. Huey is a duck of logic and rational explanation as shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians he choose to believe in logic and science than mythology. He loves to finds a logical solution in their illogical situation. While Huey can considerate he has his moments be a bit conceited, Huey takes great pride in his intelligence, organization skills, and his Junior Woodchucks trained skills; which lead him to believe that he is usually correct and or the best about most things which shows in McMystery at McDuck McManor!, Terror of the Terra-firmians, and The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks. And when anyone doubt his intellect he gets really offended like in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Its was also shown in Terror of the Terra-firmians that Huey is afraid of the unknown but doesn't shy away from a mystery. Huey loves to reach his goals with well structured check list because he likes to control the situation. Although even though Huey can be level-head he become unstable when things don't go the way he planned. Huey has shown his aggressive side in The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks when things don't work out the way he hoped, leading to him losing his temper (he inherited his uncle's temper). This was also shown in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! where Huey snapped at great Uncle Scrooge for being to stubborn to turn around. Huey is also very inquisitive with things he doesn't know to much about, and yearns to know more. This is shows in The Spear of Selene, once he meets Zeus he is very excited and wishes to learn more about his powers. Skills and Abilities Huey is very skillful, he possess multiple skills and knowledge that was taught to him as a junior woodchuck. Huey is an analytical thinker which he uses with great pride, construct plans whenever there is trouble or just for fun. Huey knows how to change his voice and to pick a lock with anything, this in show in the comic issue #1. Huey is the second most capable of the kids, second only to Webby. Relationships Family Dewey & Louie Huey is very close to his brothers, despite their differences they love to hang out with each other as brother as well as friends. They all share a mischievous and adventurous spirit. Though Huey and Dewey can be very competitive, but are still very close and protective of his brothers. Donald Duck Donald is Huey's uncle and guardian, and despite his short coming he love him a lot. Huey is the closest nephew to Donald as he is very supportive and kind to him. Even when everyone else thought little of him in The House of the Lucky Gander! Huey stood up for Donald say that he thinks Donald's cool. Scrooge McDuck Huey adores his great uncle Scrooge, he especially respect his great uncle for his intelligence which is shown in the pilot Woo-oo. Yet even with his respect for him Huey isn't afraid to talk back to him, like in The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! when Scrooge was taking a dangerous risk to make it to the top of a mountain. FrienDs Webby Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age and always prepare and resourceful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding, honest and brotherly to her; which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Huey wanted to let Webby feel included in their adventure, and comforted Webby by promising her to never leave her behind again. Although in Terror of the Terra-firmians! they show to have a different out look; Webby is very open-minded while Huey going by logic and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other. But they would put their arguing aside and help each other. lena le strange Lena stepped up and suggested they look for Terra-firmians in Terror of the Terra-firmians! showing some belief and some doubt in Webby's claim. Lena and Huey may have shown some bonding as they spent so much time in the underground subway system, even while joining Webby in ridiculing Huey about the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book. Appearances Shorts * Donald's Birthday! * Meet Huey! Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! Comics Videos Trivia *Huey is the oldest by 3 seconds. *This reboot of Huey has kept the iconic look from the original with his red shirt and cap. Yet this appearance has a short sleeve polo and the original had long sleeves. *Huey is the only one of the triplets to have his original first full name Hubert, in this version. The others are Dewford (originally Deuteronomy) and Llewellyn (originally Louis). Category:Ducks Category:2017 Characters Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male